A New Child
by Construct Master
Summary: It's been a few months since Ame left for the mountains. Sometimes they hear his howls in the distance. But Yuki is starting to miss having a younger sibling, someone to come play with at home. And this orphanage may be able to help... Sorry for taking so long, I'm having trouble making a good idea a good story.
1. Chapter 1

Well, after seeing Wolf Children, a few weeks later my wacky brain started developing a story. This has happened with Frozen too, but I've never been terrific at putting these ideas into words. Hopefully this is alright, please review! Thanks!

(This starts in Yuki's POV)

Ame had been gone for a few months now. It had taken awhile, but me and mom had grown accustomed to him being gone – or so we thought. Every now and then, we'd hear the howls coming from the mountain. I still went to school, and mom would work in the garden and house. As far as we were concerned, Ame had gone where he belonged, and life still went on.

Then, one day, I was at school, during daily assembly, when the principal made an announcement. "Good morning, everyone. I would like to introduce someone for you today. She is the head of the local orphanage, and she has something very important to tell you. Please, give her your best listening ears, thank you. Ms. Fukui?"

Another woman walked onto the stage. She was dressed in a simple coat and jeans, and was wearing a small bow in her brown hair. She was smiling as she took the podium.

"Hello kids!" she started. "My name is Ania Fukui. As your principal just said, I am the head of the orphanage in town. It's my job to help young children who can't have parents to find homes where they can be happy in a new family. Some kids can't have loving parents like you, but with our home, we can give them a place to stay temporarily, and one day a new family…"

She went on, and as she did, I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I liked the idea of giving a parentless child a new home, and as I thought about it more, I couldn't help but think of my father. "I wonder how it was for him growing up?" I thought. "What about Sohei? I don't need to look at him to know he's uncomfortable," my mind rattled on.

And then, out of nowhere, it hit me. I missed having a younger sibling. Someone to show what to do, someone to play with at home, someone who knew my secret. I knew that the latter could not be done, but I realized I wanted to adopt a child, give someone a new home. For both of our sakes.

"So, if you like the idea of adopting a child, please take one of the flyers at the exit," Ms. Fukui said in conclusion. "Thank you for your time, and have a great day!"

The principal came back up to the podium and shook Ms. Fukui's hand. "Thank you Ms. Fukui. I'm sure we'll all consider what you said. Alright kids, you know what to do: get to your class, and have a nice day!"

As all the kids got up and turned to rush out the door, I got up slowly, grabbed my bag, and fell into line. On the way out, I took one of the flyers sitting on the table by the door, as did a few others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Switching to Hana's POV)

Pulling up to the school, I found a parking spot and waited for Yuki. For me, the day was routine, nothing out of the ordinary. I saw the tide of kids emerging from the school start to rise, I tried to pick out Yuki. It had become a bit of a game to see how far from the door she could get before she spotted me.

Oddly, a couple minutes passed and I still didn't see her. She likes to be sneaky with this, but I've learned most of her tricks. Sometimes I would get out of the car to find her hiding behind the bus, or sneaking behind the bushes. It was this playfulness that made me love her.

Finally, I thought I spotted her black hair, and I tracked it until I could see her face-only to see another girl I didn't recognize. Suddenly the passenger door opened, and before I could blink Yuki was sitting beside me with a smile on her face.

"Hi mom!"

"Yuki! How did you get there? I was watching the doors, I never saw you!"

Yuki flashed a smug grin for half a second. "A true magician never tells his secrets."

Well, alright then, I'll just have to look harder next time. How was school?"

"Fine, everything went normally, but in today's assembly, a woman named Ms. Fukui came up!"

"Really, who is this Ms. Fukui?" I asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

Yuki opened her backpack and pulled a folded flyer out. "She's the head of the orphanage in town."

"Orphanage?" I asked. Why would Yuki be interested in an orphanage?

"Yeah, and I thought that maybe we could adopt a little kid! Someone who doesn't have any parents and needs a home! We have enough space and food, especially with Ame gone-" She caught herself, her smile dampening a little. "Oops."

I gripped the wheel a little tighter, then relaxed. I had put Ame's leaving behind me, and for the most part I could talk to Yuki about it with little stress. I still felt sad sometimes, but it was nice to hear his calls from the top of the mountain, where he belonged. "It's alright Yuki," I reassured her. "What where you saying?"

Her face brightened again, and she continued. "Well, Ms. Fukui was talking in assembly and I realized how much I miss having a little brother, or simply a little sibling. And with this orphanage, maybe we could give a little kid missing a family a home."

I thought for a minute, thinking it through. Yuki was right, we had ample space and food for another child. We had enough money; I was still making enough to support 3. And I myself was missing having 2 children to care for, especially a little one.

"Well…" I began.

Yuki looked at me expectantly, anxious to hear an answer.

"I think…. We should go the orphanage."

"Yay!" Yuki hugged me from the other seat. I hadn't seen her excited in a long time. "Let's go!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Alright, calm down! If it's where I think it is, we should be there in about half an hour.


End file.
